fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodletter
Bloodletter is a spell closely tied to Blood Seal Magic. it closely resembles a ritual, wherein the user absorbs the power of the user's demon weapon into themselves, covering the body in runes that form a sort of second skin that can grant the user near invulnerability to blunt and sharp forced trauma for a short time. It does come with risked however, as the user will be left susceptible to the absorbed weapon's influence. The threat of death while using this spell has-made it a rather uncommon practice, but some cunning warriors have learned to tern the added ferocity to their favor, in moderation, of course. Description This spell is, in essence, a type of enhancer magic. It's it was developed by the same group of warriors who developed it's parent magic, looking to harness the incredible strength and vicious brutality that the absorption ritual would bring on. It is a fairly uncommon magic, as the users of the parrent magic are few and far between, and even then, not many are willing to risk intentionally loosing themselves to the feral state the Demon weapons influence may induce. It can only be utilized by the users of Blood Seal Magic, and only after the user has summoned one of their blood weapons. The user will be required to draw their own blood with their weapon, many often opting for a shallow cut drawn across the chest, which will act as a catalysis for the spell. The weapon will then dissolve into blood, but rather than flow back into the body, it will cover the skin in a thin, yet incredibly durable protective layer. This layer will take the form of innumerable, black runes, which litter the body from head to tow. The effects of the spell, however, are fare more than the simple chance in appearance. These runes, while still only made of blood, are magically charged, and harden the skin to the point that some have described it as being as good as wearing heavy armor. along with the increase in durability, the user also benefits from enhanced strength, speed, and stamina. This has lead to some legends that describe Blood Seal Magic users as invincible berserkers, able to tare into opposing armies seemingly without consequence. Something that has been left out of the legends however, is the substantial risk that can come with using the spell for too long. The weapons consciousness will often begin fighting for control of the casters baser instincts; the longer the spell is in effect, the higher the risk the user will loose control of themselves and fall into a feral rampage. At this point, there is little the user, or anyone else, for that matter, can do to reverse the effect. The user will often carry on indiscriminately destroying everything around them until their body falls apart from the strain. The length of time the spell can be safely used depends on the user, their experience, and honestly a bit of dumb luck. The longest recorded time for a user to be in this state however, is twelve minutes, before the user began to slip into a feral state. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Ritual Category:Blood Magic Category:Caster Magic